fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TDD25/Archive
do you know where i can find easy mircaculos fossil rocks and e raptor parts Yeah if the brains do come out though and have the same music i better have my name in the triva since i found it out. Ps i cant find argento in dusty dunes or cryo in treasure lake if you want see if you can send me on please im dieing for shenliu ok but when you get wifi please warn me so i get cryo head im seeing its easier to get argento with first 100 fossilsUb (talk)ub Dude tell me if your ready to do tourney cause ill only give you today to get wifi Ub (talk) Sorry, I just had to put this. Ha! I heard you do not have an Argento, and I do, a rank 20 one! Dimetrodongold (talk) PLZ COME HERE offical wiki chat http://xat.com/ClubCPVOP Chat for wiki TDD, me and E Dina have been thinking of a side story idea for Storm's Brewing, emind me when we are on chat to talk about if it should be published or not Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 01:08, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I really need to talk to you when you get on Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 18:03, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Is this guy bad or good? Will you please go to the Anato page? Check the history, and look at the most recent edit on it that WASN'T by me, but also somebody without an account. I wanna know if he did anything bad, as he called the page a stub and misspelled Mt. Krakanak! I got every red bone fossil In Fossil fighters orginial Ub (talk)UB Give Ultimate Shockwave a chance. Look at how nice and friendly he is. He even told us a speech about how he created Wikia! C'mon. You've gotta show him some respect! Note: None of the stuff here is correct. Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Dont trust shockwave he called the whole wiki idiots fools etc and he even called your best friends the worst editors in wiki history Please dont join him. Good but im still leaving wiki....Ub (talk) Ps go to xat.com./clubCPVOP to talk look up chat in google! I forgot what day we started our "Bet", please remind me Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 22:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I apologize for the long delay in getting back to your request; the indexing system for the on hold area is a bit odd and I've just found a batch of them (yours included) that were "hiding". Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Cue the "Hallelujah Chorus"! We're saved! We're saved! E44: Talk to me, or 03:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, would it be possible for you to appoint me as admin? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:29, September 22, 2012 (UTC) How did you appoint Monoblossj as an admin when you aren't a Bearucat? Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:42, September 22, 2012 (UTC) He IS a bureaucrat, too. Just like you are on your wiki, DG. E44: Talk to me, or 04:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hold on- When I made you a Bearucat on MY Wiki, it only didn't show up beacause you were both? Wow...... Dimetrodongold (talk) 04:48, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ulimate shockwave bullied meh! Ub (talk) UB Good since i need a break from his trash ps do you think i could apply for a chat mod or admin? Fair enough and have you seen my new category Never loose hope? :D Ub (talk) ILL BE SAD IF CHU LEAVE D: Ub (talk) No offense, but what happened to your Avatar, and what are the things on it? Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25. I was wondering If I could become an admin. I realize that i do not have a lot of posts. But I have been on this wiki for quite some time. And I very much love the privelige to get rid of spam and clean this wiki up. Argghhhhh! that was me E123Timay (talk) 01:59, September 24, 2012 (UTC) eh, no prob i understandE123Timay (talk) 14:27, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude get on chat and ps why did you delete the bonus data that wikia contributor thought it was fake it wasnt i saw it in game files! Ub (talk) En route. I'm removing the SE Vivos from Large Carnivores now. The entire category seems... dumb, so I was hoping you could delete it entirely (or promote me, so I could do it myself). E44: Talk to me, or 04:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but nobody is EVER on Chat, no matter what I try and do. Can we just discuss it here? Dimetrodongold (talk) 05:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow... I wasn't on for four hours and nobody cared... Wow. Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep. You're right. Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, what does your name stand for?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:28, October 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Thanks, TDD25 for blocking the unknown vandal that wrecked the Dinomaton page. However, if you think he's gonna become a problem, visit the the Poptropica Wiki, look at the Blog Post 'When Vandals Attack' and you'll see an even bigger menace that may be coming on the path that leaads to our Wiki. That might be his Ip Address. Also, I contatcted Wikia three days ago. I can't remember all the words, but I basically requested for you to be a Staff Member of Wikia. If they ever DO make you a Staff, just be sure to give credit for contactin' them! Mr. Hollywood (Talk,) 07:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I thought you were FIFTEEN! Oh, and I'm on an iPad, and I can't change my signature at the time, so Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The jerk Ultimate Showdown is back with a "follower" He's on Dimetrodongolds blog "Ultimate Showdown". That's not bad. I'm gonna start using that now. E44: Talk to me, or 03:15, October 6, 2012 (UTC) wheres your story? Am i in any of the chapters yet? Ub (talk) Ps Could i be in the next one? Could i be the main villain in the story? and at the end.... i somehow get a cyborg arm that allows all my vivosaurs to turn into dark and my special vivio....Longtri Has A long neck like a apato has a trex head Has 3 long tails and raptor arms and huge feet of a raptor. That was me ub up there! That's partially nothing compared to me. If you think you're bad at naming stuff, you should see what I'VE named my Vivosaurs. I'm so bad at it, most of them were just copied after Youtubers or users on the Wiki. E123Timmay, ThinkNoodles, 1919Bloo, you name it. However, there ARE a few I came up with myself, like Potatotomato and Edaphosaurusblue. I'd love to say Mr Hollywood but I'm currently on an iPad, making it impossible to edit the appearance of my links, so instead, I'm just gonna put Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:33, October 12, 2012 (UTC) TDD25, I know I can't be an Admin, Bureucat, or Chat Moderator. However is it possible to get RollBack? I mean, all they really get as part of the position is that undo page edit thing, undoing multiple consecutive edits. So, can I have RollBack? Mr. Hollywood (Talk) Hey, I've got an idea for my Wiki! Maybe my Favicon can be the Sellbot icon! Buy low, sell high! Sell low, buy high! Dimetrodongold (talk) 01:59, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey TDD25, how can I get promoted?DinonerdDC (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC You need to at least get my pic up on the back ground so we can enter!! It needs to be up by 8am and I cant do it! Mabe I need to become a admin so this dosent happen agean. Sigh Hey! I like the Boneysaurs Unite! picture in the background! Did you draw that? Or did someone else? Whoever did has my respect! DeltaSilver (talk) 18:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, should I make a page with links to the many Fossil FIghters and Fossil Fighters Champions soundtracks? Or and I write a Walkthrough. DinonerdDC (talk) 19:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC In the first competition, I used a Nycto Ace and a Lugmos. Is it OK if the Source for Champions is different from Fossil Fighters? DinonerdDC (talk) 02:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Yeah, I know, but when even after I put the names and everything, instead of linking them on the names, he put them ABOVE the list, making it look unorganized. When I fixed it, however, it looks much neater. I'm afraid that he might put it back up, and I spent half an hour linking to those. HEY ITS MY ANNIVERERY OF THE DAY I STARTED ON THIS WIKI Dude, this Zongazonga guy is spamming all over the Wiki. Can you delete comments? If, not, can I be promoted to Chat Mod? I've been at this Wiki for over a year now, and I want a chance to prove myself worthy of staying. DinonerdDC (talk) 02:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC TDD25, I have a question; Should I make a page called 'Fossil Fighters plot'? We already have one for the Champions, but there's none for the original. Just want to know! Dimetrodongold (talk) 06:09, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Y'know how Dimetrodongold went berserk when we were dealing with US? I think DeltaSilver has just done the same thing. Putting it in Common Internet Vernacular, he's "Feeding Trolls". As a User to an Admin, could you help out? This shouldn't be continuing. E44: Talk to me, or 01:29, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I Need Sprites If you would, I would like to see your the sprites of the generic vivosaurs (as in NOT the super forms or silver-fossil (color) forms) - particularly those of T-rex, Brachio, Stego, Tricera, and Ptera. Please. I've been looking everywhere for them. If I was mistaken and you don't have the complete sprites, is it possible you can direct me to someone who does? - 09:09, November 11, 2012 (from Animals101) Information Hey TDD25 my email is Autis21XT@gmail.comAutis21XT (talk) 23:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY THANKSGIVING DinonerdDC (talk) 17:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Ok, In case you need my e-mail, it's DinonerdDC@gmail.com Derpnerd 18:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC)DinonerdDC Adminship Hey! How's it going? You've probably never seen me around, but I've been here for a while, editing and such, and the question of "How does one become an admin on this wiki" popped into my head recently.? So, how exactly do I become an admin on the FF Wiki? Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 16:42, November 24, 2012 (UTC) When will The Next Chapter be posted? Derpnerd 22:43, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw on your Admin Activities Blog that you said you were going to kick off the school year by accepting one admin application, so I decided to apply. I'm well aware of the chat kick and ban rules but if you think I don't I will get more acquainted with them. I can be on at many times, specifically after 3:00 P.M. where I have noticed that there weren't many admins around there for a long period of time (In my point of view there weren't any admins, correct me if there were admins around), I have been on the wiki for 5 months just about, and I've done around 150-200 edits (excluding profile pic changes and blog posts, I'm not exactly sure how many but I have a good idea of how many). I have been very attached to the wiki ever since I got here. I want to learn how to edit the wiki more than I do know how to, and adminship might just be the thing to help me learn. I do have 2 vouchers, one ironically is an admin so I do have one admin's approval. Fossilrob is my voucher and E4439Qv5 is the admin that approved of me becoming an admin (I was talking over chat and I just asked if anyone would vouch for me if I applied for admin, and they said they would). I'm also linking my old account to make it easier for you to look at my contributions to the wiki. LORDINO. You can go to my main account's Contributions through the Signature since it does link you to my user page. Thank you for your time and I hope to hear back from you soon. Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 21:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Earth is an ELEMENT! WHO DELETED THE PAGE "EARTH?!?!?!?!" IT'S AN ELEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR! 21:46, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey we're on chat if you want to talk Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 21:55, December 2, 2012 (UTC) *Shudders* Yikes. Two more and I'm done! |=< Dimetrodongold (talk) 03:39, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The email is DinonerdDC@gmail.com The password is my favorite Vivosaur move. Derpnerd 20:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Derpnerd 17:16, January 1, 2013 (UTC) If you are still on, you should enter the chat. Eruption of Chaos (talk) 01:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sooo. An alliance? ~Slay's talk~ Of the character i told you? MEET ME IN CHAT ASAP! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!! Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 01:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Holy Sh*t, bro, calm down with the editing. @_@ 20:02, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's cool and all, but it makes you look like you're spamming to get achievements. The last thing I need are admins looking hypocritical when spamming for achievements when there's a clear rule that opposes such actions. 20:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) That's fine, I guess, but categorizing each page by region is a bit ridiculous... 16:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Eh, it just really seems redundant to me. Before you know it, we'll be categorizing them by color... 16:21, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, good then, it's settled. I was wondering... Do you want to add a new edit track? I was thinking for Dig Sites, but I'm not too sure. 16:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Nodo Hey TDD, I got 110 points! Better watch out, I'm catching up! Helvian494743 (talk) 01:24, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess whos back Ub (talk) Um, TDD, I added a Photo of Dimetro when Joe introduces him and the starters, but it had the same name as the dino medal dimetro, and now the Dimetro Dino medal has the same dimensions as the picture I uploaded, which changed the display of dinomedals below every vivosaur page, and now I don't know how to fix it, can you help me, Please? I'll be in the chat later. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:01, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Sorrry to worry, you, I just simply reverted the file, situation under control. Helvian494743 (talk) 23:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ..How do you do the AKA thing? Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 02:52, April 11, 2013 (UTC) So... how does it work? The aka thing. (I'm sorry... I dont know what to do...) Proraptor715, Heaven's Catastrophe (talk) 16:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo.I noticed that Ptera's page is missing the Fossiliary data.It is a good idea for me to add it?Burstbusterz (talk) 04:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey,could I add Z-Rex and B-Rex to the "Tyrannosaurids" category?Burstbusterz (talk) 05:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) It makes sense that Aeros,Mapo,Raja,Krypto and Berto are realisticaly clasified as Tyrannosaurids.Should I place them into that category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:34, April 21, 2013 (UTC) One more thing-how do i add to the category?Burstbusterz (talk) 06:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten. Sorry,but i'm still stumped.All it shows is other wikis and random links,to my brain-i'm only ten.Burstbusterz (talk) 07:49, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Got it.*thumbs up*Burstbusterz (talk) 22:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude!!I got a "Lucky Edit" Badge,and it seems to show I was the first one!Is this true?I'm stoked to find out...Burstbusterz (talk) 06:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey TDD,can founders on wikis promote? Respond A.S.A.P. Burstbusterz (talk) 22:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) sorry we could not battle wifi was not working but it is working now. The incident from last night is now water under the bridge. But there is another matter I must look into: someone apparently stole my name........ There can only be one Shockwave on Wikia! Ultimate Shockwave (talk) 15:03, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Come back! Lepa and I miss you! Stay up all night like the rest of us! Pweeeeeaaaase? ZanthMan (talk) 02:50, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Give in to the power of the wiki...... It is your destiny to come back to the chat...... Do it..... DO IT!!!!!!!!!! ZanthMan (talk) 02:54, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Could you tell me how to do that... thing(?) with the elemental symbol and In-Battle Sprite with the infobox?If so, thanks! please Respond A.S.A.P.. Burstbusterz (talk) 17:40, June 17, 2013 (UTC) 22:07, June 29, 2013 (UTC)TDD25 I have actually been on the wiki since late 2010 left in June 2011 and came back Febuary 2013.I believe my ip adress changed so I got another talk page.Anon 5:o7 pm. Get this: I was scrolling through comments on Deviantart, and I came across a post about the online manga. It seems a deviant by the name of =lelzzy found a Wikia devoted entirely to FF's online manga. Once again, it's almost entirely empty and it hasn't been touched since February 2011, but still... wow. Just thought you might wanna check it out. http://fossilfighterscomic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. E44: HMU, or . 05:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Sorry for the duplicate page. Also, I thought I was looking at T-Rex, not T-Rex Lord. My Apologies. Hey,tdd?Delta is kinda requesting for ,eh, emoticons for Eevee and its evolutions on chat...Mind doing that? If so,good...He's raging about it on chat right now. Burstbusterz (talk) 05:43, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I just earned the lucky edit badge...AGAIN!(oh,happy days) Last comment from me.Burstbusterz (talk) 06:39, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I got your message and I'm glad to be here! You will most likely see me editing little bits and pieces of stuff form all over this wiki over time, some just minor typos and other things. Interesting fact, the 'wiki contributer' that did so much to Duna's character page was me! Don't mind me, I'm just slapping a couple unsigneds up. E44: HMU, or . 18:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Uuuhhh....Someone put Mapo in the "Charcharodontosaurids" Category...Is the Correct? I remember You said i could Mapo in Tyrannosaurids. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 23:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro, sorry about the major screw up on the Paki page. I was trying to make the fancy-looking boxes that give the stats and skills of the vivosaur from both games that are seen on some of the fancier pages, like T-Rex and Duna (Vivosaur). However, I apparently suck at editing code so there was a bit of a blunder there. I managed to get the pictures and physical stats all right, but I couldn't get the table itself to hold, and it all went downhill from there. Sorry for the inconvinience, I was just trying to help. Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm just asking this for the hell of it but, you wouldn't know how to make those fancy tables I was, now would you? You know, they're like the ones on T-Rex's page fo the stats, skills and support effects he had in both games and their effects. Kaiju Overlord (talk) 06:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Huh.What are the odds?It IS a member of the Carcharodontosauridae family. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 13:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This about storm's Brewing,in a way. Could I addd my Character to the "Storm's Brewing OCs" cateory on the FF fanfic wiki? Please,Respond ASAP Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 15:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR....... uh..... well..... IT'S A LONG TIME OK. I AM AN IMPATIENT PERSON. *Mewtwo used Psychic* SEE?? IN MY ANGER I FORGOT TO SIGN MY EDIT ZanthMan (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) is it ok to use all caps when your yelling? Or express opinions? cause ZanthMan made his own rules, and Ultimate Shockwave is abusing admin powers and pipsqueaking me for none of any rules .-. OMG AND DECEPTION IS ABUSING!!! he even banned me for who knows how long...for 2$....for no reason...cuz anna gave him admin.....without permission... and i also edited ur anato page (helped out on it) by putting on the icons of the titles n stuff...anyways! DONT MESSAGE ME BACK!!!!!!!!! Hello TDD i just wanted to change somethings about the Vivosaurs the Character i added has on him. Instead of Ceros Nodo and Giga spinax, could you switch it to Compso, Desplato ( with a silver arm ) and Zanth. With Desplato in the front with Compso and Zanth behind him. feel free to do this when ever you get chance Fossilrobs talk page. ( BECUASE I DUN KNOW HOW TO SIGN MY NAME ) Haha! I knew someone would actually bring up some good points eventually! I knew that the creators of FF were the same for FFC, I just said what I said so that there would be no confusion. And actually, Igno and Frigi's stat's are heavily hampered and I'll tell you why: Miraculous Fossil Rocks. Yeah, they have the same LP... WITH A +100 TO LP!!! There LP is 100 points down! Igno's attack is 5 points down as well and Frigi's is, oh god, 16! What sort of Legendary-type is that?! Both there defenses were down by nearly 20 points and their evasions easily chopped by 4-5! AND with the added effect of skills with unreasonably high costs and heavily hampering support effects, they're really almost unusable compared to their previous counterparts! Hell, I showed one of my buddies the difference between the two (and he knew next to NOTHING about this part of FF logic) and even he thought it was aweful and unreasonable. I mean, Frigi is 101 feet long so even if you don't consider him Legendary, which he is, he should AT LEAST have a similar LP to other vivosaurs of similar length (ie Seismo, Perso and Argento) so rounds to about 700-750, 200+ more LP than his base LP! And then with a Miraculous, it chould be 850, that is what he deserves! Then even if you are really hell-bent on saying that he should have such a pathetic attack, his attack costs should be WAY down! T-rex has attacks of similar power and they cost SEVERAL HUNDRED FP less! That's BS! Then, Frigi's Defense should AT LEAST be in the high 30's, which I don't think he even gets to 30 in base stats. And even then I don't like that number! He should have in the 40-50 because come on, he's a mountain of ice! His accuracy may be okay but it should probably be closer to 40-50. As for his evasion, I think it should still be 5, but I can live with 1 if I must. As for Igno, oh god, the stuff I have to say about him! He's a burning T-rex, so ALL of his stats with the exception of accuracy and evasion should be better! I would say 600-650 BASE LP sounds about right. I like the idea of 120 Attack but it seems that most are uncontent with such a high number. Let's say it's 109, the Attack of a Woundrous Arm T-rex, that sounds fair! His Defense should be AT LEAST 52 since he's a molten rock-covered T-rex, he desrves to be ablt to take hits like his vivosaur bretheren! His accuracy is okay, but I think it should be closer to 40-50. As for his evasion, his BASE should be 10, not 5. I can't express the point of BASE enough! All special vivosaurs that are granted a Miraculous when given to you ALL have BASE stats that are -100 to LP and -5 to all other stats worse. People don't seem to get that. That really just crushes them. Even if those stats suit them, maybe if they were BASE stats it wouldn't be a problem, but they're not! Peopl can say that Z-Ptera has 110 LP but he doesn't, he has 10 and if you give him a Woundrous you'll know. He only has 30 with any Woundrous, I've tested it. I tested it with Igno too. He only hs 94 Attack! So really, you're saying that A LEGENDARY DINOSAUR that is supposed to be all-powerful and FAR better than his existing counterpart is an order of magnitude worse than that sed counterpart and it's all good. That is where I say no, and that is why I made these stats. I said stats of REALISM, not stats of FF LOGIC! Yeah, sure I said that I'm great with FF logic, but FF logic dictates that there is no need for change, so I had to put down my foot and get a'rollin'! These stats are supposed to dicate what these amazing monstrosities should have in terms of stats just in general. And also, they're not really gamebusters or unbeatable titans. They have HEAVY HAMPERINg support effects, which often are the aspects of teams that make them work, and pathetic speeds that can give the opponent a chance to get in some really good shots. I have a team that can destroy pretty much any team if it attacks first, so they would utterly destroy Igno and Frigi even with these stats if given just one turn in advance. They may be hefty titans that can take hits, but a real tactic can easily take them down. And since you claim to be better than me at this, and I am a TRUE expert at battling, you should easily be able to find a team that could take these two out quite easily. I mean, what team can work with a -90% drop to ALL stats, even if Igno is a beast with amazingly powerful skills?! So, let's just say that I'm a complete idiot that has no idea what I'm talking about and shouldn't even be part of this wiki because, sooner or later, I'll start changing all the vivosaurs stats and saying "well, they should be this because it fits my fantasy world's realism" and just destroying the entire site for my own pleasure. Alright, you win. I'll take down the stats, forget they ever existed, because they don't anymore. I've gotten into too many arguements over things before. I could contiue on about this for years on end but I know that you will not give in and neither will I so there is no point in fighting. I know that Igno nor Frigi are not immortal and that they both have weaknesses but I will still hold true to my ideas that they should be Legendary. Yes, I know that their awesomness was taken away when they met, but I still think that they should be superior than the dinosaurs they were original sacrified as to say the least. You may not agree with my ideas and neither will a lot of people, but I'm still for the idea that they should be a worthy opponent. I have worked with them before as they are and they're just not all that impressive. I agree that they should have high costing skills but there has to be a limit. Yeah, I know that ZZ's firts skill is 350 FP, but if you look at it's power, it should only be like 150. And I made Igno's 180, which is actually quite a large chunck of FP. That is more than mosrt vivosaurs have for their combo skill. I'm still keeping those stats down because I have a feeling that you will not be the last to argue with me and I don't really want to deal with it day in and day out. Besides, if I put up the stats I gave to the Dinaurians you'd want to rip my head off. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 20:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Then, as I said before, you'd probably want to rip my head off, or at least say something. They're not THAT much better, but they're still a good chunk better! Hehe! I devious! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 21:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) After reading your post on Kaiju's page, I must disagree. Pikachu is NOT on Mewtwo's level. Sure, it has a good 458 max attack with an attack boosting nature, or a beautiful 436 Spec Attack, with a Spec attack boosting nature, but really? PIKACHU WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS MEWTWO. Did you know that Pikachu has LOWER Special attack, even with a Modest/Quiet/Rash/Mild nature (from memory), with Mewtwo's base 154 Special Attack capping out to, oh, 447 'with said natures? Yeah, yeah, Pikachu may have higher attack, but with SIGNIFICANTLY lower speed, it can't take advantage of it. Extremespeed? Maybe, but without STAB, or a boosting item that raises that attack, it will be walled by most things. And about that. Mewtwo can hold, oh Choice Specs, Life Orb, even a Psychic Gem to boost it's attack's powers. Pikachu? Clinging on for dear life with it's Light Ball. And did you even take a peek at those defensive stats? Mewtwo has VERY respectable 106/90/90 defenses. Our favorite electric mouse, or at least Ash's? 35/30/40. Capping out with an ''amazing ''274 HP total WITH MAXIMUM INVESTMENT. Nasty Plot, you say? Encore? Substitute? Lightningrod? Alright, but what about it's attacking moves? Thunderbolt... Grass Knot... Hidden Power Ice... Hidden Power Ground... Hidden Power Water... Thunderbolt... Oh wait, I needn't say that again. With the amount of support it needs to succeed, it REALLY is not worth it, especially with Nasty Plot and either Substitute or Encore taking up two slots. Sure, the Pseudo-BoltBeam combo makes for great type coverage, but with a base 152.5 power move and a paltry 70 base power move, plus the correct IV combination, it really isn't all that reliable. Mewtwo? A dominant force in UBERS. BoltBeam? Who needs that when you have access to pretty much every single good special move, with the cream of the crop in the new all powerful Psystrike, which breaks up Pink Blobs like Arnold Schwarzenegger does with karate chopping (50 Base Power, Fighting Type Move, High Chance of Critical Hits [ roughly 12.5% chance, or 1 out of 8 times]) chopsticks, Fire Blast, ICE BEAM, Aura Sphere, and a boosting move in Calm Mind. Oh yeah, don't forget the Life Orb. Mewtwo is so powerful that its set has a special name. What is it? THE PSYCHO KILLER. SO Pikachu, with you Light Ball, your Nasty Plot, your Hidden Power Ice, your Thunderbolt, your Volt Tackle (Which by the way, will probably get you killed from recoil alone, because 211 minimum HP won't keep you for long), as well as your slightly above average, for NEVERUSED standards, 90 base speed, capping out at 306 with a Timid/Jolly/Naive/Hasty nature, do you really think you can compare with a Pokemon with a Base Stat Total over double yours? Neither did I. If a Pikachu did Volt Tackle on a Blissey, it would kill itself in the process. Yeah. If a Mewtwo did Psystrike on a Blissey, it would lose 10% of it's max HP, which is 35 HP, with perfect IV's and no HP investment. Which do you prefer. I know that Pikachu is unevolved, but at least, it's not basic LIKE MEWTWO. DERP The Electric Mouse vs The Psycho Killer. Huh. Derpnerd 02:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) That took... a while. DERP Derpnerd 02:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you STILL saying that even in generation II, that Pikachu is better than Mewtwo? Ok, it has higher Spec Attack due to no natures, wait NOPE. NOPE. Mewtwo STILL has higher special attack, and with Light Ball only increasing special attack in GSC, you have no way to distinguish yourself from it. No Nasty Plot, No Encore, nothing. Surf and Hidden Power Fire/Ice/Ground doesn't count. The only thing REMOTELY that may help Pikachu is Sing, but with an awful 55 accuracy, the odds are barely in your favor. Its pretty much a coin toss. And don't even make me START about Pikachu vs Mewtwo in defenses. Again. Please do not question how good Pikachu is in comparison to Mewtwo, is all I'm saying Derp Derpnerd 15:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Just because Pikachu has special attack comparable to Mewtwo, doesn't mean that Pikachu is on Mewtwo's level. Derpnerd 14:04, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I can't help but dissagree with that last comment of yours. I have had countless of my friend, some who actually own and enjoy FFC, attempt and aid me with some of the more complicated fossils (usually Giant Fossil Rocks), and they never meet up to my expectations, EVER! I'm not saying that everyone in the world is an aweful cleaning, but the average person most ceratinly is. I went to the Wi-Fi network for several months to collect some of the many rare fossils I needed from the more illusive Vivosaurs to find and oh god, I didn't think it was humanly possible to integrate an 88% Miraculous... and there are A LOT of them. I used to think that just because I could didn't mean andything and that everyone else way probably just as good, but when I started to test that theory, I realized that I was a whole lot better that I first thought. Cleaning comes easily to me, but not to everyone. Sure, 9 or 18 or 27 or even 36 (if you ever need that many) time pluses can make any fossil cleaningable theoretically, but what about Dark Fossil Rocks? I can sat that I can clean a Krona (Head) max, but not if it's in a Dark Fossil Rock, it's just not possible. I don't think anyone could do that, no matter what. There are no Buster Points and there is just too many gaps to say "Oh, I'm careful enough with the hammer to not damage the fossil before I get rid of all the first, undrillable, black layer!" There's just no going around that. You may think otherwise but, from what I have seen, cleaning is the hardest part of FFC. I mean, all people really need is the head and then they're on there way with that Vivosaur. Sure, it will need more training due to the lack of fossil points but it can still rach fulkl potential, unlike in FF where all rthe fossils needed to be integrated to unlock all moves and unleash full potential. Because of this, many people will pass up cleaning and go straight for training, which is porbably actually the lesser of the two importances. I mean, think about it, in FF, if you got all parts max, that was 5/6 of your training done right there! And even in FFC, it's still 1/2 of your training done right there, sometimes just when the beast is born! Cleaning is super important and, I don't know about you and the people you hang out with, but I have not managed to find anyone who was even close to having the capabilities I do. While I get 125s, my buddies are getting 51s, no joke. I'm not saying I'm the best cleaner of all, because it seems like I'm not, but I'm the best that I know and I'm definitely good. Yo, when do I have to be on for Admin voting? Derpnerd 20:24, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Derpnerd 03:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Chu play SSBB??!?!!?!??!?? I do too :D the only reason why I'm not on their wiki is because NO ONE is on there, they moved to the non-Wikia version. What I say is, then why did you make it in the first place? Move it into the hands of other people! (I will, in fact, possibly make a second wiki). My main is Falco *No man deserves to be trapped in jelly.* (talk) 17:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Irrelevant blog deletion. Meh-heh-heh. I deleted your edaphosaurus blue blog post for several reasons: 1: It unveiled ny IP address. 2: Nobody can comment on it anymore, and the whole incident has ended by now. 3: Someone is gonna see it later on. Then they don't read the date and try to find "edaphosaurus blue" on the wiki, only to get confused when it doesn't exist (anymore). 4: It deserved to be deleted a while ago for the same reasons. Point is, are you okay with that? If not, I'm sorry about that... Oh, yeah. There are several other blog posts that should be deleted, but I'm gonna ask you about this before I do so. Meh-heh-heh. Dimetrodongold (talk) 23:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) What the cheese did I miss? Why did Geo get banned? Derp. Vegas sux. Smells worse than my socks. Derpnerd 04:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Mega Pokemon in Generation VI I say no more. Lucario, Mewtwo (You thought it was string already?), Mawhile, Blaziken, Absol, AND.... Ampharos. I WANT THEM Whoops. Forgot to add sig *No man deserves to be trapped in jelly.* (talk) 22:38, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Abuse DUDEZ, UR CHAT MODS R KICKING AND ONE BANNED FOR NO REASON...there better be a rule for that if theres rules for other many stuff thats worse than that<^ (sometimes)(AGAIN) Geo 18:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC)AnimegeoGeo 18:33, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I know we may have our differences on opinion with the Fossil Fighters universe, but, putting that aside, I would like to ask you something. You said that you have or can get images of the Silver Fossil Super Revives of every vivosaur on request. So, for the sake of editing (since that seems to be the only thing I'm good at here), I would like to ask if you could update some more Silver Fossil Super Revives for Vivosaurs of your choice. I don't really care which ones, but I would like them all done eventually so that I can touch them up and make every page perfect. Now, I'm not saying you should update them all tomorrow, because I can't edit that fast, but just a graduale ease into it, like you used to a few years back, would be nice. Thanks for listening to me! DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 00:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I know, I was just hoping you could upload a few more, like maybe U-Raptor or Carchar. Kick-Spamming FOSSILROB IS KICK-SPAMMING AGAIN (without any reason) AND YES I SAID AGAIN -_-" and he also cussed the "h" word o: thnx, Geo 23:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC)animegeoGeo 23:05, September 12, 2013 (UTC) The "Kick joke" Im just doing the same thing that you do to me im just doing out of fun ill stop though :P Fossilrob (talk) 23:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Woops, my bad! Didn't mean to do that, but I just don't see many (if any) links to a page like that! If possible, you've got all the right to take it down, I won't use it if there already is one (or pretty much the same thing). DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 21:28, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Archeo may have been a doublicate, that was my bad, but there definitely wasn't one for Alectro, nor for Daspleto, Tarbo or Alio. Those were all original and just the same format as the ones you uploaded before them. Yeah, the Carchar and Ankylo image were sort of useless and can be deleted, but these are the real deal here, actually USEFUL imags that I am taking time to make. Never tried that before. I hope this makes sense, because I'm pretty sure I'm not talking out of my ass on this one. DESTROY ALL MONSTERS!!! 23:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) What is he adding? I know that you've seen it too but i Overlord adding Photos of Vivosaurs that are already there or is he adding ones we don't have? Fossilrob (talk) 20:59, September 18, 2013 (UTC) October's nigh upon us. Will we be going Boneysaur this year? E44: HMU, or . 05:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) File:THE_ALL_MIGHTY_TYRANTUM.jpg I promise I will stop, Tyrantrum's honor Trickster The Fossil Fighter (talk) 06:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just letting you know the scatterbug's hatched (actually it hatched a while ago XD) but anyway just letting you know. Autis21XT (talk) 09:21, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Why'd you have to "split" on chat a few minutes/hours/days/weeks/months/years/decades/centuries/meleniums ago? (depending on when you read this)Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 16:07, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry,sorry. I just got a bit worked up. Burstbusterz the Allfancharacter wiki founder (talk) 12:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) File:I_love_u_dis_much.jpg Trickster The Fossil Fighter (Dr.Clef (talk) 01:00, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Dinomaton (talk) 15:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Quick question I need to ask something. Is it okay to create off-topic Blog Posts on this Wiki? Just asking. Meh-heh-heh. -Dimetrodongold (talk) 07:18, January 9, 2014 (UTC) May I please assist you in editing the pages? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 17:18, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Fossil Advice I know that you should use a Sliver Arm Fossil on T-Rex instead of a Gold Fossil, but should I keep the Silver Head Fossil I gave to my Tricera or should I replace it with a Gold Fossil? Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 19:43, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy SWIGGITY SWATIN I AM SATAN (talk) 06:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) SWIGGIY SWAYTAN I AM SATAN 06:09, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Done with Synthos. 'Monoblossj (talk) 04:08, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Derrick, be sure to stop by the Chat Room. I invited a Wikizilla user and he's called Supercharged Gojira. Kalauro, Knight of the Galaxy (talk) 19:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Nodo Why are all of the mentions of the title of a page bolded in their page? Should it not only be the first time they are mentioned like Alpha mentioned in her article? Helvian494743 (talk) 20:24, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I WANT TO KNOW! Helvian494743 (talk) 19:54, March 29, 2014 (UTC) in the new fossil fighters game i dont really get the whole aspect of the cars could you explain it to me pleaseStinglash (talk) 00:18, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Stinglash Suchomimus131313 (talk) 14:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete the category Archosaurs? If I keep showing up in chat and leaving (right now), my chat is being stupid >.< Proraptor715 (talk) 22:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, my chat keeps acting up. RBP tried to help me, but it didnt work. Can you see why its acting up? Thanks in advance. Proraptor715 (talk) 21:40, April 29, 2014 (UTC) tdd please im so sorry for what i said so please unban me New Template Hello! The new template used on the Synthos page is ready to be used, if you like I could use it on the vivosaur pages. Monoblossj (talk) I don't like the Strategies section either, it's just that in the wiki i use the template, that section it's a little bigger. Maybe i can move it, and put it under the element medal and use that section to the vivosaur compatibility. I'm also going to add a fossil section with all the fossil parts with the image of the rock and how the fossil looks inside (like an x-ray) and the type of fossil (hard, normal, fragile, etc...) but for that I would need the images and to et them it'll take a long time. Ohh and thanks for the misspeling error, lol I didn't notice that it said sivler. If you wan't to edit the template, this is the link: FFC Sprites I haven't found a Megalo sprite form FF, can you uplaod it? (And can you tell me how do you get the sprites? lol) Monoblossj (talk) Chat isn't working, should be there in like 10 minutes. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 01:03, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, TDD. I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you and some other moderators removing my category contributions? Ian the Iguanodon (talk) 04:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) As an addition to what I said above, why did you revert my hard work with adding trivia? hello i'm new here ~ S.F. 1 i will edit but i'm steal trying to get used to this~ S.F. 1 dude u need to get to chat right away we have a problem Mods I need an adult Fossil Fighter R.B.P. 2 (talk) 03:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Augustine was talking about that last night. From what I gathered, everyone in a class she she's taking is all supposed to write articles for said newspaper. She wanted to do her article on Frontier, so she dropped by the chat to do some fact-checking. So yeah, it appears to be a school paper. E44: HMU, or . 17:40, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was actually thinking of coming to you first! I don't know what made me change my mind, but thank you, it's for my newspaper class in camp. I called them Bone Buggies, going on what I saw in the trailer, but Nintendo Wiki called them Fossilmobiles. Augustine Sycamore (talk) 20:26, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey TDD, I was just on but you weren't on, and I have a few questions. The fancy pattern vivillon, is it true that it has flawless IVs? I heard from someone it does. If so my next question is do you have an extra Vivillon, and does it have compoundeyes? If you do and it has compoundeyes, do you have a Timid or Modest one? If so may I get one from you if you don't need it? I didn't see that event, it slipped right under my nose. I have your Honchkrow and I'll offer breeding services, Shinies that I have or other things if you want them. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 19:39, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Did you and Lepa rendezvous somewhere? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 05:00, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Apparently my Wii U now hates the FF chat, I'll be around tomorrow or so if you're not going to be on your..... you know what, I can pick up the Pokemon I need from you, or if I'm still up I might try to sneak back on the computer if Mom doesn't lock it so I can get to trading tonight. Anyway, I thank you again for doing this for me, I greatly appreciate it. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 01:54, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Messages for when you can't get on chat Update: I caught a decent amount of Pokemon as trade offers for the Breeding material, think I have like 7, also, do you have a spare Blazikenite I can have if that isn't asking too much? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 02:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good to me. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 16:57, September 6, 2014 (UTC) I am around I'm just on my Wii U and can't get on chat so yeah I'll be monitoring my talk page. Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 19:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you want me to give you back the Pokemon I got from you? Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 02:03, September 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd at least like to give you Sceptile, I don't think I'll find use for him and it's a Level 100 pokemon of high value that I got for nothing from you, it feels wrong to take it if I have no use for it, I'll get online now to give it to you. While I'm typing, could you tell everyone on chat I said hi? I feel so weird only being able to stalk the wiki and not greet my friends properly without feeling creepy for only posting on their talk pages .Slifer-The-Sky-Dragon (talk) 02:21, September 15, 2014 (UTC) TDD25, just watched Nintendo Direct and they said FFF is coming March 20...SO HYPE!! Autis21XT (talk) 14:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) TDD what the heck?! i didnt do anything wrong! please let me back on Can I make the Nibbles page? Hi, I've played through Fossil Fighters: Frontier and I've learned a lot about the little Vivosaur your paretners with: NIbbles, so I figured that I should make a page for him now. However I've noticed that some pages state they can't be edited without your permission, and I'm unaware if the same ruling applies with making a page so I thought I should ask you first before I made it.Sky-Dragoon-Twilight (talk) 03:19, March 26, 2015 (UTC) One little question Hello there! I'm sure you've been asked this before, but do we have any definitive answer on whether or not you can get past those fallen boulders in Dusty Dunes? CryoKing96 (talk) 21:37, April 5, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Re: one little question Alright, thank you for that. ^-^ --CryoKing96 (talk) 17:15, April 7, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Frontier Vivosaur sizes Uh, are those the actual sizes of the vivosaurs or did the translation team just mess up? Because a Velociraptor was at least 6 feet long, but the V-Raptor page says 2 feet, but 2 METERS is about 6 feet. Just wondering because that's kind of odd. Oh, and i dont see an answer for CryoKing96's question, but i've also been wondering that. So CAN you get past the boulders? Sorry to waste your time with these questions, but i'm really curious. BakuganFossil (talk) 14:19, April 15, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossilossil Fighter|talk]]) 01:43, November 25, 2013 (UTC)